skeleton_knight_in_another_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Arc Raratoia
Arc Raratoia is the main protagonist of the series Skeleton Knight In Another World. Background A Japanese gamer that after falling asleep playing his online game finds himself trapped in his game avatar, seemingly transported to a different world. Appearance Arc's game avatar resembles a knight, clad in a silver full body armor toned with white and blue. However the most unique trait of his body is that it underneath his armor was the body of an animate skeleton. Later in the series, after he found a spring that could temporarily restore him to living flesh, it was revealed that Arc's 'default' character was a dark elf. Personality Arc is mostly a laid back individual, and a practical man. He enjoys exploring and traveling. He can be considered opportunistic as he is always looking to gain more money. Though this does not mean he is greedy, when a moral situation occurs before him, Arc is willing to stand for what is right. His skeleton form prevents him from feeling strong emotionally feelings. Chronology New World Arc Upon awakening a gamer finds himself in his avatar body that he used in his online game. Going by a river he is shocked to discover that his facial appearance is that of a skeleton due to the customization skin he used. In unfamiliar territory, the gamer decides that it would be best to hide his appearance and search for inhabitants. He spies a band of bandits attacking a group at a distance. While contemplating whether or not to get involved, after he sees the the bandits about to rape a pair pf women, he springs to action, killing the men. The women introduces themselves as Lauren Roberts, a noblewoman, and Rita Farren, her maid. Introducing himself as Arc, the knight agrees to escort the two ladies to the town of Rubierute. Though he refuses a reward, to avoid meeting Lauren's father, Buckle, as it would cause complications should the noble ask to see his face, Rita gives him a copper passport to allow him easier passage through any city in the territory. After selling several articles from the bandits for funds, Arc decides to become an adventurer, thus he registers at the Rhoden Kingdom's Adventurer's Guild. After subjugating three beasts to gain admission into the guild, Arc takes an assignment in Rita Village. He meets a young girl named Marca, his client and helps her collect herbs in the forest. The pair come across two Giant Basilisk, to which Arc slays to protect his charge, though the other escaped. And later upon returning to the village come across the Fanged Boar, which Arc also kills and offers its corpse to the village. In order to avoid creating a panic amongst the villagers, he asks Marca to refrain from mentioning about the Giant Basilisks. Abilities and Powers Arc's avatar body was at the highest level of 255 due to his hardcore grinding. The weapons and equipment that Arc is equipped are of mythical grade. Arc's main occupation of his character was Heavenly Knight, with a subclass of Pope. Active * Dimensional Step: A skill that allows Arc to move instantaneous to a nearby location within sight range. * Flame: Allows the user to shoot a torrent of flames shoot out from his/her hand like a flamethrower. * Flying Dragon Slash: A sword attack, that causes a beam of light to emits from the sword and is capable of slicing through several trees. * Transfer Gate: A long distance spell that allows one to another location, so long as the user has a clear destination in mind. Main Equipment * Belen’s Saint Armor * Overcoat of the Night Sky * Heavenly Shield of Titus * Holy Thunder Sword Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Undead Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Great Canada Forest